


pride before the fall

by attackoftheangryeyebrows



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection, POV First Person, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackoftheangryeyebrows/pseuds/attackoftheangryeyebrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward's thoughts during his automail surgery, told from first person point-of-view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pride before the fall

Spots and dots flash across my eyes as the wires and nerves connect. My throat is red and raw from screaming, but I'm unable to hold it back. My blood has been replaced by magma and everything burns because of it.

They try to talk to me, to keep my mind off the pain, but I can't hear them through the ringing in my ears. I feel as if my body has been destroyed and that it's trying to put itself back together again, like Humpty Dumpty.

Pride, the deadliest sin, was my downfall.

I thought we could bring her back. Everything had been perfect, we had been preparing for this moment for years. My brother had, had a few doubts, but it was easy to convince him to keep going.

She had been our world, our mother. When we were little, we were convinced that the sun rose and set because of her.

My brother is outside the door no, whimpering. It's a hollow sound and my heart aches because of it. We crossed the line; we tried to play God. But like Icarus, we've fallen to earth. I may have lost a few limbs, but he's lost everything.

We've paid the price.

I'm such a fool.


End file.
